Dusk
Dusk lives in the shadows her face is a tight, black surface of vague features, hidden even further by the shapeless charcoal hood shrouding her head. Her cloak and hood makes it hard to tell how tall she is. They wrap her like a flimsy toga, barely disguising her figure. The charcoal and grey uniform might as well be body paint. History This is the persona Ranma uses after she finds out what really happened. She uses it to form a certain friendship with the person Kodachi hired to frame her in order to infiltrate Basilisk and convince them to admit it as a means of getting back at Kodachi. Personality Dusk is a dark, mysterious individual, calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytical, preferring not to engage in combat; she is content with silently observing the enemy until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she is challenged or ordered by whoever has hired her. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. However, she can be quite aggressive and brutal. Powers and Abilities Powers Dusk has many supernatural abilities. Her primary power is the ability to control darkness blending into the shadows and turning things to nothingness. ' ' Kinetic Memory (Computer Brain): Her mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. She is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. She's able to store everything that she experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of her thoughts lead into augmenting her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, Dusk is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. *'Multi-tasking:' able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Dusk can use her mind to replay a movie she had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. Abilities Master Combatant: 'Dusk is skilled in the martial arts, and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her having complete conscious control over her own body. Dusk is also self-taught in a wide range of firearms and weapons, which she can use with considerable skill and accuracy. She is also exceedingly smart. Her computer mind makes it easy for her to learn new talents. *'Master of Stealth: her fighting style revolves around stealth and speed. She is stealthy and elusive able to disappear before one’s eyes. She is like water that flows around most solid objects, and is able to move through the city of Gotham without being detected. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to her great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Dusk is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. *'Skilled Marksman' Genius level intellect and strategist Indomitable Will Intimidation Master Manipulator: Dusk is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often her most useful. Dusk faces most of her challenges relying primarily on her cunning finding ways to use distractions, ambushes, cheap shots, exploit weaknesses, and play headgames with her opponents. As well as tricking, deceiving, manipulating and outright blackmailing others into doing what she wants (or for the fun of it) is a common thing for her. Paraphernalia Equipment includes a stealth suit and various concealed weapons. Explanation Dusk’s persona is a combination of Black Spider, Deadshot, and Batman. She is a mercenary with a quiet, serious personality. Basically picture Stealth from the novel Ex-Heroes. She is basically a cross between a Batman who has no qualms about killing and using guns and Sage from marvel. Dusk lives in the shadows her face is a tight, black surface of vague features, hidden even further by the shapeless charcoal hood shrouding her head. Her cloak and hood makes it hard to tell how tall she is. They wrap her like a flimsy toga, barely disguising her figure. Her charcoal and gray uniform could be body paint. Dusk will use the Umisenken along with the Yamasenken’s vacuum blades to make it look like she can control darkness blending into the shadows and turning things to nothingness. Dusk persona will focus a lot on the soul of ice to keep the right mind set turning Ranma’s awesomeness by analysis to a full on Sherlock scan and hyper awareness. So in addition to controlling darkness Dusk will have Kinetic memory. Dusk won’t come around until Ranma finds out who framed him. Art 1006126-dusk3.jpg New Image.JPG New Imagegd g.JPG Peter Parker Spiderman 091-01.jpg Peter Parker Spiderman 091-21.jpg PPSM92.jpg PPSM92p03.jpg Category:Ranma Identity Crisis